1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to airsoft guns and more particularly to a pull ring for an air container of an airsoft gun.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, an airsoft gun has a compressed gas source (e.g., high-pressure air container) for firing pellets. Further, a valve is provided to control pressurized air flowing out of the air container.
While the valve based air pressure control mechanism enjoys its success in the market, continuing improvements in the exploitation of air pressure for air container of airsoft gun are constantly sought.